Shipping Project
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Une collection de drabbles de 100 mots sur divers pairings, majoritairement de l'anime. Les suggestions couples/contextes sont ouvertes !
1. Chapter 1

**Amis du jour, bonjour !**

C'est bien mon truc de démarrer plein de choses et de n'en finir aucune… Bref, me voici de retour, m'attaquant à Pokémon. Pardon d'avance et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleurs, libre à vous de proposer des pairings et/ou des situations :) !

 _DISCLAIMER : Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce n'est qu'un emprunt, histoire de faire joujou._

* * *

 **Club.**

Parfois, elle se surprenait à y penser. Et puis elle secouait la tête, se traitait mentalement d'idiote et passait à autre chose.

Peu de gens pouvaient passer à côté de l'amour qu'Ondine éprouvait pour Sacha. Sauf lui, justement. On ne pouvait pas complètement le blâmer, il était juste maladroit.

Pourtant, les pensées d'Ondine dérivaient vers un autre. Elle se disait que Jessie avait de la chance, tout de même. James était un gentil idiot, maladroit, mais pas totalement imperméable. C'était Jessie, dans l'affaire qui ne voyait pas les sentiments de son coéquipier.

Ondine se disait qu'ils pourraient former un club.

* * *

 **Course.**

Miaouss n'avait jamais eu de chance en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur. Sa plus grande déception de tous les temps avait bien entendu été cette fameuse Miaoussy qui lui avait préféré un Persian.

Le plus souvent, les femelles dont il tombait amoureux ne voulaient pas de lui. Mais ce n'était rien, à côté du problème encore plus compliqué de Miaouss.

Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard du Pikachu qui les attaquait et ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avouer que l'objet de son affection n'était autre que celui qu'il devait attraper.

Et Arceus sait, la maladie d'amour court vite.

* * *

 **Aucune chance.**

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Jacky était tombé sous son charme. Bien sûr, pour la plupart des gens, Ondine était une gamine des plus banales, surtout comparée à ses sœurs.

Lui n'aimait pas ça. Ondine avait une personnalité qu'il adorait et il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas de complexe à avoir. A quoi bon se comparer toujours aux autres ?

Pourtant, au final, ce fut bien vers une des sœurs d'Ondine qu'il se tourna. Il avait bien vu que lui, il n'avait aucune chance face à Sacha. Sacha qui passait son temps à blesser ses prétendantes sans même le vouloir.

* * *

 **Haine.**

De loin, il l'observait. Cette petite peste représentait à peu près tout ce qu'il haïssait. Sa naïveté, bien que divertissante était des plus agaçante. Elle était indubitablement ignorante et n'avait aucun goût. Mais surtout, elle était insupportablement chanceuse. Une chance insolente et plus qu'injuste.

Oui, Harley détestait beaucoup de choses chez Flora.

« Je trouve qu'elle est de plus en plus jolie, pas toi ? »

Sans même y penser, Harley acquiesça puis réalisa ce que Solidad venait de lui faire dire.

Malgré cette haine persistante, Solidad avait réalisé que ce n'était pas la seule émotion qu'il ressentait pour Flora.

* * *

 **Demande.**

Ce soir-là, Drew était extrêmement nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas une émotion habituelle pour lui.

Après tout, il était habitué aux feux des projecteurs, à la pression, aux regards féminins toujours plus nombreux sur lui à mesure qu'il vieillissait.

Mais après plus de six ans de relation avec Flora, il avait pris la décision de lui faire la fameuse demande.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Drew ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa petite amie, tout en glissant la main dans sa poche, où un écrin de velours l'attendait.

« Tout dépend de ta réponse… »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième fournée de drabbles en espérant que ça vous plaira :)

Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à proposer des pairings ou des situations !

Merci pour ta review EternalGivrali ! ^^

 _DISCLAIMER : Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste !_

* * *

 **Sensualité.**

La perfection de ses courbes le faisait littéralement défaillir. Elle était si belle, c'est comme s'il se trouvait hypnotisé devant elle. On lui avait déjà dit de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Qu'elle n'était pas saine pour lui, surtout s'il la fréquentait trop souvent.

Mais le Cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore et son seul désir était de la retrouver. En l'apercevant, elle et ses sœurs, il se contint. Il devait rester discret.

« Pikachu ? Encore ?! »

Sacha soupira. Quant au petit Pokémon, il ne regrettait rien, entouré de bouteilles de ketchup absolument toutes vides.

* * *

 **Faveur.**

« Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Devant le sourire étincelant de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, Sacha se sentait désarmé. Il était de retour à Bourg Palette depuis quelques jours à peine, après un énième long voyage. Il était enfin parvenu à son but de devenir Maitre Pokémon.

« Un problème Sacha ? »

Sa mère le regardait, l'air inquiet. La question avait été posée il y a deux bonnes minutes déjà.

« D'accord Ondine. Je serais témoin à votre mariage à Jackie et à toi. »

Il n'avait malheureusement pas tout gagné.

* * *

 **Farce.**

Sacha souriait tandis qu'il regardait sa femme dormir. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée par sa journée à l'arène d'Azuria.

Il la trouvait si belle, si paisible. Mais Sacha était resté un grand enfant. Aussi, il remplit la main d'Ondine de la crème chantilly – dont on ne précisera pas l'usage. Il lui chatouilla ensuite le visage avec une plume d'Heledelle afin qu'elle s'en mette plein la figure.

Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'est comment son propre visage se retrouva blanc de crème, accompagné d'une marque de main.

« Je ne dormais pas vraiment, crétin. »

Elle non plus n'avait pas changé.

* * *

 **Lumière.**

Il commençait à sentir le mal de crâne poindre au loin, sa solitude mise à mal. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir agacé. Paul se demandait comment cette fille pouvait être humaine.

Il observait Aurore du coin de l'œil. Comme d'habitude, elle souriait, même si la situation n'avait rien de réjouissant. C'était comme si la jeune coordinatrice était le bonheur personnifier. Et il ne fallait même pas qu'il songe à son rire cristallin.

Le fait que cette idiote lui plaise tellement le dégoutait complètement. Peut-être que la douce lumière de l'Aurore était trop forte pour ses prunelles sombres, après tout.

* * *

 **Savoureuse.**

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! »

Rachid ne pouvait effacer le sourire qui s'était dessiné doucement sur ses lèvres fines. Bérénice présentait toujours cette saveur épicée et un brin amer si caractéristique. Néanmoins, une pointe sucrée s'était intégré à l'ensemble, donnant quelque chose de fort intéressant.

Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais douté de l'intérêt de sa collègue, au fond. Et Rachid avait toujours eu un faible pour la couleur rouge qui s'insinuait sur la peau blanche de son visage, ainsi que ses sourcils épais froncés.

« Rien, très chère. Rien du tout. »

Pas la peine d'être téméraire, cependant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci **EternalGivrali** , ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Après faut dire que j'ai pas mal de fics en suspens xD

Petite dédicace à ma Caràtatouille :3

 _DISCLAIMER : Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla._

* * *

 **Epistolaire I.**

En tant que génie extrême, la Reine Lucy de Pike était quelqu'un de très occupé et influent. Elle avait toujours été respectée et d'une certaine façon, crainte. C'est ainsi que malgré ses talents et sa grande beauté, peu de gens osait l'approcher de près. Et elle étouffait dans ce rôle.

Lui, il avait osé. Lui, il avait complètement fait fi de son rang ou de sa prestance. Pierre l'avait traitée en égale et lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Avec lui, Lucy avait senti qu'elle pouvait être elle-même. C'est pour ça que ses lettres étaient une bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien.

* * *

 **Pingoléon.**

Butch ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir. Le costume qu'il portait pour la fête donné par le Boss lui donnait l'impression d'être un Pingoléon. Mais son train de pensées fut interrompu. Cassidy apparut derrière lui, tandis qu'il se battait avec sa cravate.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Il obéit, sachant à quel point il était peu prudent de contrarier son associée.

« Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser mon cavalier ressembler à un guignol. Voilà, tu es parfait. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa provoqua une étrange chaleur sur son visage.

* * *

 **Décision.**

Un lourd soupir s'échappa dans l'air nocturne. Aurore était fatiguée, épuisée, même. La jeune fille aimait les feux des projecteurs sur elle et ses Pokémon lors d'un concours. Mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais réclamé autant d'attention d'autre part.

Il semblait que tous les garçons dont elle se rapprochait finissaient par être intéressés par elle… D'une façon toute autre qu'amicale. Cela se finissait en conflit, et Aurore ne le supportait plus.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'on l'enlaça délicatement, puis se détendit. Peut-être que l'on n'attendait pas ça d'Aurore, mais c'était auprès de Zoé qu'elle trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

 **Epistolaire II.**

Bien qu'il ait rencontré de nombreuses très jolies filles sur sa route, Pierre ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Evidemment, son cœur avait toujours tendance à s'emballer près des infirmières Joëlle qu'il pouvait croiser.

Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait avec Lucy. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se tenir à ses côtés. Et bien que leurs chemins se soient séparés, leur relation épistolaire s'était poursuivie.

Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il était encore trop tôt. Il n'était pas encore digne de la Reine. Il voulait revenir en digne prétendant pour elle.

Dès qu'il aurait son diplôme de médecin, c'était promis.

* * *

 **Surprise !**

Flora et Drew n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et étaient partagés entre choc et dégoût. Les deux adolescents étaient rentrés tard à l'appartement qu'ils louaient avec leurs deux autres compagnons de voyage.

Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise en surprenant lesdits compagnons de voyage, moitié assis, moitié couchés sur ladite table en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Pour Flora, c'était la réalisation que Harley n'était pas gay. Drew, quant à lui se posait de sérieuses questions sur les goûts de Solidad en matière d'hommes.

Et puis c'était quand même la table où ils mangeaient. L'état de traumatisme était un euphémisme.

* * *

Je précise que je ne ship pas forcément Zoé et Aurore, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce pairing ^^'


End file.
